Nobu Koibito
'Approval:' 12/17/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Nobu takes after his namesake Koibito (Lover) by being a flirtacious and sometimes eccentric individual. He takes pride in his looks and spends time in making sure that he looks presentable. His hair is a blend of amber and chestnut that makes his hair adopt the color of an old oak tree. His hair is short with only just barely enough to run a hand through but kept neat with a small tuft in the fron dyed red. His eyes are a brilliant gold with a small black mole underneath his right. His skin is modestly dark olive suggesting distant descent from the Village hidden in the clouds. His jaw is sharp and sports hazel stubble across it. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Gravitation Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Flash - A swift ranged attack where the user imparts their chakra through a weapon capable of conducting it. This causes the weapon to adopt a deadly sharp cutting edge and when swung allows for a crescent of chakra to erupt from the edge in the direction in which it was swung. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) # Intense Gravity - The user increases gravity on their opponent so that their muscles feel tired and overworked. (-3 STR, -3 END, 10cp) (CP cost) Trigger: Proximity: Melee Range # Decreased Gravity - The user decreases gravity on a person or object of their choosing, giving it a boosted speed. (+5 SPD, 10cp/round) (CP cost) Trigger: Proximity: Melee Range Equipment *Light Armor EC: 3 *Weighted Chain (Chakra Conducting) EC: 2 *Kunai EC: 1 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Nobu was raised by a single father in the common area of Konaha. His blood line has no special connection to any major event or some sort of special clan. His lineage was about as average as possible. This is what spurred Nobu in the hopes of putting his family name in the history books. Nobu never knew his mother, presumably she'd left shortly after his birth but Nobu grew older and he figured out for himself it was over his father's infidelity. Aiko Koibito, was forced to be a true man for the firs time in his life to raise his son, young Nobu to be a better man than he was. Nobu went to work after a period of irresponsibility that finally set him straight on the path to be a true ninja. He'd finally found something to dedicate himself to. Upon enrolling to become a ninja he quickly found he wasn't the greatest at the tasks. He struggled to meet average and battled a constant feeling of inferiority. He'd failed the genin placement test once before finally making it through by the skin of his teeth. Now he's been thrust into a new world of Ninjas and conflict with nothing but his tenacity and a dream. Category:Character